I know you love me You just don't relaize it yet
by Writin'OffCoffee
Summary: another way rory and jess could have gotten together in the second and third season. roryjess.review please! i need to know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this takes place during the second season when the tension is just starting to pick up between rory, jess, and dean. a story of rory and jess getting together another way. Although I absolutely loved the second and third season; it's fun to imagine what could have happened!**

**Disclaimer- one more time…I don't own Gilmore girls.**

(Starts at the episode a-tisket-a-tasket)

rory stood with her mother in the crowd, waiting for her basket to be brought up. Taylor seemed searching for it. and then he picked it up.

she looked over at Dean, who smiled at her. he knew it was hers. she smiled back, but for some reason she couldn't explain, it wasn't a very happy smile.

"Now who will start with lovely little basket?" Taylor asked, holding it up for all to see.

"Ten dollars," Dean said, holding up a ten dollar bill. everyone else was silent.

"20 dollars," a voice cried in the back. rory and dean turned to see jess. dean glared at him.

"30 dollars."

"50."

Taylor was amazed. no one had bid that much on a such a small basket before.

Dean knew he didn't have much money left, but decided to try one last time.

"90 dollars."

everyone turned towards jess. he looked around and his eyes caught Rory's. she looked almost frightened, but her eyes seemed to soften when she looked at him.

"110 dollars," he bid at last to the horror of dean, and amazement of the rest.

now people turned to look at dean. he bowed his head and didn't bid higher.

"Going once, going twice…sold! to the hoodlum in the back!" cried Taylor.

jess smirked and went to pick up his basket.

"Shall we go eat?" he asked rory who stood frozen.

"I suppose so," she said after a long while.

they walked to the bridge with dean glaring at Jess's back. he hadn't expected rory to go with him, even if he had won the basket.

"There's barely anything in this thing," jess complained as they sat down to eat.

"You were the one who wanted it so badly."

Jess sat quiet.

"Serious question?" Rory suddenly asked, looking into Jess's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"how come you're only nice to me? just now you were torturing dean, and we come here and you're all of a sudden nice?"

jess shrugged.

"come on jess, tell me."

"I don't know," he said not meeting her eyes.

she looked down at the water.

"look jess I'd better go; dean's really mad."

"so let him be."

"I can't just do that, he's my boyfriend, I love him."

"do you?"

they sat silent for a moment, letting the last words sink in.

"I'm going jess," she said in a haughty tone. she was about to stand up. but jess caught hold of her arm.

"Don't go rory we haven't eaten yet."

"there's nothing to eat."

she got up, and with a last look at him left the bridge

jess watched her walk away, and suddenly his eyes fell on an object on the ground beside him. he looked at it and realized it was Rory's bracelet. he picked it up, and slowly placed it in his back pocket.

**A/N- I know this is kind of a repeat of the actual episode, but it does get better, trust me!**

**now all you have to do is review!**

**I expect at least ten on this chapter!**

**thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- on with the next chapter!

This does follow the story line, but turns different very soon.

So read on to find out what happens!

Disclaimer- still not owning gilmore girls...

Two weeks later Dean and Rory were at the annual book sale. Rory had two large piles of books. Dean sat on the steps wishing she wouldn't buys o much.

"Rory, you have enough to last you a lifetime," he groaned with a small smile.

"Oh come on Dean, a couple more minutes."

"Fine." He sighed.

Thirty minutes later, Rory seemed done.

"Ok Dean let's go," she said cheerfully.

He didn't seem so cheerful.

"Rory you promised a couple more minutes. It was way more than that."

"Oh Dean, you know how much I love books. And everything was on sale."

"But still Rory."

"Dean, don't take it too harshly. I'll make it up to you. We can do whatever you want tonight, and I'll go with it.

He sighed heavily.

"Fine."

He took her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. Glancing at her wrist he frowned.

"Rory?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your bracelet?"

"My what?"

"Your bracelet? The one I made for you?"

She looked down at her wrist and saw that it wasn't there.

"I don't know! It was here last time I checked," she cried, a little panic in her voice. How could lose her bracelet?

"I'll look for it at home," she said.

He nodded, but looked suspicious. A bracelet couldn't just go missing, could it?

"Mom," Rory cried, running into her house.

"Yeah honey?"

"Mom, I lost dean's bracelet!"

She ran into the kitchen.

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, but seeing a panicked Rory; she stood up and put her arms around her daughter.

"What's going on Rory?"

"Well dean and I were at the book sale, and he noticed my bracelet was missing. So I have to look for it. I can't believe I lost it!"

"Don't worry, we'll find it. Just calm down."

Rory nodded.

"You look around the house and I'll take the town," lorelai said grabbing her coffee and heading out the front door.

Rory nodded again and made her way to her room.

Neither lorelai nor Rory noticed Jess standing behind the back door listening to their conversation.

A/N- ok well how did you like that? I'd like at least another ten reviews please! I know this is short, but I'll post more soon, promise!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-this are going to get better soon, so please just keep reading.

On with the story…

'Did you find it?" Rory asked her mother about an hour later. lorelai shook her head.

Rory's face looked panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll find it. But let's go to Luke's for a break. We both deserve one,' lorelai assured her.

Rory agreed.

At Luke's they sat on stools and ordered burgers with coffee.

"You look worried," Luke said noticing Rory's expression.

"have you seen a bracelet around here?" Rory asked, looking around. Her eyes suddenly sought Jess's. he looked at her and couldn't help but smirk. That bracelet seemed to mean a lot to her. It killed him that it did, but it did, and he would have to live with it.

She looked away and turned back to lorelai and Luke.

"I'll check around," Luke said with a nod.

"thanks," Rory said with a small smile. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to find that bracelet so much. She probably would have never realized it was missing.

"I'm going back to the house," she said after they were done eating. "I'm going to check one more time."

'I'll go with you."

"okay."

They made their way out.

Back at home, Rory headed upstairs while lorelai decided to check the kitchen. But something caught her eye in Rory's room. She went in, and to her horror, found Jess.

"what are you doing here?!"

Jess jumped but held his cool.

"nothing."

"nothing? You're in my daughter's room uninvited, and you're telling me you're doing nothing/"

She looked really mad.

"Just putting back a book," he said walking over to her shelf.

She eyes him suspiciously.

"you stole it didn't you/'

"what?"

"her bracelet."

He didn't answer.

"you did Jess. How could you? You knew it meant a lot to her."

Jess tried to keep his cool, but it was getting harder.

"Jess how could you?" she asked again.

"Look lorelai," he said pointedly, 'if that bracelet meant so much to her, then how come it took her two weeks to realize it was gone? And with dean's help too."

Now it was lorelai's turn to look down at the ground and not answer.

Jess glanced at her, and walked past her, out the back door.

A/N- how did you like that?

Next chapter I promise things go a little different.

Review, review, review!


End file.
